joseon_researchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Korean People
Koreans (Hangul: 한민족; Hanja: 韓民族; alternatively Hangul: 조선민족; Hanja: 朝鮮民族, see names of Korea) are an ethnic group native to the whole Korean Peninsula and southeastern Manchuria.9 Koreans mainly live in the two Korean nation states, South Korea and North Korea (collectively referred to simply as Korea), but are also an officially recognized minority in China, Vietnam, Japan and Philippines, plus a number of former Soviet states, such as Russia and Uzbekistan. Over the course of the 20th century, significant Korean communities have emerged in Australia, Canada, United States and, to a lesser extent, other nations with primarily immigrant background. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Contents * 1Etymology * 2Origins ** 2.1Linguistic and archaeological studies ** 2.2Genetic studies *** 2.2.1Y-DNA haplogroups *** 2.2.2mtDNA haplogroups * 3Culture * 4Language * 6Korean diaspora * 7Gallery * 9References Etymology See also: Names of Korea South Koreans refer to themselves as Hanguk-in (Hangul: 한국인; Hanja: 韓國人), or Hanguk-saram (Hangul: 한국 사람), both of which mean "Korean nation people." When referring to members of the Korean diaspora, Koreans often use the term Han-in (Hangul: 한인; Hanja: 韓人; literally "Korean people"). North Koreans refer to themselves as Joseon-in (Hangul: 조선인; Hanja: 朝鮮人) or Joseon-saram (Hangul: 조선 사람), both of which literally mean "Joseon people". Using similar words, Koreans in China refer to themselves as Chaoxianzu (Chinese: 朝鲜族) in Chinese or Joseonjok (Hangul: 조선족) in Korean, which are cognates that literally mean "Joseon ethnic group". Ethnic Koreans living in Russia refer to themselves as Koryo-saram (Hangul: 고려 사람; Cyrillic script: Корё сарам), alluding to Goryeo, a Korean dynasty spanning from 918 to 1392. Origins Linguistic and archaeological studies Koreans are the descendants of the peoples that migrated for over 13.000-7.000 years from Southeast Asia or Southeast China into the Korean Peninsula and southern Manchuria.10 Later some Chinese and other, often said to be Siberian1112 or paleo-Asian13 tribes migrated into parts of Korea and mixed with the local population. Archaeological evidence suggests that most of the later arriving tribes were migrants from south-central Siberia and south-west Siberia.14 During the Four Commanderies of Han some Chinese clans migrated to northern Korea. Susumu Ōno,15 Ki-Moon Lee and Choong-Soon Kim16 suspect that proto-Dravidian people migrated to Korea and parts of Japan.17 Susumu Ōno suggest also an Austronesian immigration into the Korean peninsula and the Japanese archipelago. The largest concentration of dolmens in the world is found on the Korean Peninsula. In fact, with an estimated 35,000-100,000 dolmen,18 Korea accounts for nearly 70% of the world's total. Similar dolmens can be found in Manchuria, the Shandong Peninsula, and Kyushu, yet it is unclear why this culture only flourished so extensively on the Korean Peninsula compared to the remainder of Northeastern Asia. Genetic studies Studies of polymorphisms in the human Y-chromosome have so far produced evidence to suggest that the Korean people have a long history as a distinct, mostly endogamous ethnic group, with successive waves of people moving to the peninsula and three major Y-chromosome haplogroups.19 The newest study of 2017 of the Ulsan National Institute of Science and Technology (UNIST) and international research teams from the UK, Russia and Germany announced on Feb. 2 that the genetic structure of modern Koreans is a mixture by both northern and southern people over thousands of years, and that the genetic structure of modern Koreans is closer to that of southern Asians and not to northern Asians as considered first. Genetic Relations exist to southern Manchurians, to Chinese People, to Japanese People and to Vietnamese People. Genetic analyses of y-DNA show also connections to Daic-People and several native Taiwanese.20 Y-DNA haplogroups Korean males display a high frequency of Haplogroup O-M176 (O2b), a subclade that probably has spread mainly from somewhere in the Korean Peninsula or its vicinity,2122 and Haplogroup O-M122 (O3), a common Y-DNA haplogroup among East and Southeast Asians in general.2324 Haplogroup O2b occurs in approximately 30% (ranging from 20%252627 to 37%28) of all Korean males, while haplogroup O3 has been found in approximately 40% of sampled Korean males.293031 Korean males also exhibit a moderate frequency (approximately 15%) of Haplogroup C-M217. About 2% of Korean males belong to Haplogroup D-M174 (0/216 = 0.0% DE-YAP,31 3/300 = 1.0% DE-M145,32 1/68 = 1.5% DE-YAP(xE-SRY4064),26 8/506 = 1.6% D1b-M55,21 3/154 = 1.9% DE,27 18/706 = 2.55% D-M174,33 5/164 = 3.0% D-M174,34 1/75 D1b*-P37.1(xD1b1-M116.1) + 2/75 D1b1a-M125(xD1b1a1-P42) = 3/75 = 4.0% D1b-P37.1,28 3/45 = 6.7% D-M17435). The D1b-M55 subclade has been found with maximal frequency in a small sample (n=16) of the Ainu people of Japan, and is generally frequent throughout the Japanese Archipelago.36 Other haplogroups that have been found less commonly in samples of Korean males are Y-DNA haplogroup N-M231 (approx. 4%), haplogroup O1-MSY2.2 (approx. 3%), O2(xO2b) (approx. 2%), haplogroup Q-M242 and Haplogroup R1 (approx. 2% total), J, Y*(xA, C, DE, J, K), L, C-RPS4Y(xM105, M38, M217), and C-M105.212637 mtDNA haplogroups Studies of Korean mitochondrial DNA lineages have shown that there is a high frequency of Haplogroup D4, ranging from approximately 23% (11/48) to approximately 32% (33/103) among Koreans from South Korea.3940Haplogroup D4 is the modal mtDNA haplogroup among Koreans and among Northeast Asians in general. Haplogroup B, which occurs very frequently in many populations of Southeast Asia, Polynesia, and the Americas, is found in approximately 16% (8/48 ethnic Koreans from Arun Banner, Inner Mongolia) to 20% (21/103 Koreans from South Korea) of Koreans.273840 Haplogroup A has been detected in approximately 7% (7/103 Koreans from South Korea) to 15% (7/48 ethnic Koreans from Arun Banner, Inner Mongolia) of Koreans.384041 Haplogroup A is the most common mtDNA haplogroup among the Chukchi, Eskimo, Na-Dene, and many Amerind ethnic groups of North and Central America. The other half of the Korean mtDNA pool consists of an assortment of various haplogroups, each found with relatively low frequency, such as G, N9, Y, F, D5, M7, M8, M9, M10, M11, R11, C, and Z.27 A study of the mtDNA of 708 Koreans sampled from six provinces of South Korea (134 from Seoul-Gyeonggi, 118 from Jeolla, 117 from Chungcheong, 114 from Gangwon, 113 from Jeju, and 112 from Gyeongsang) found that they belonged to haplogroup D (35.5%, including 14.7% D4(xD4a, D4b), 7.8% D4a, 6.5% D5, 6.4% D4b, and 0.14% D(xD4, D5)), haplogroup B (14.8%, including 11.0% B4 and 3.8% B5), haplogroup A (8.3%), haplogroup M7 (7.6%), haplogroup F (7.1%), haplogroup M8'CZ (6.5%), haplogroup G (6.1%), haplogroup N9a (5.2%), haplogroup Y (3.8%), haplogroup M9 (2.7%), haplogroup M10 (1.6%), haplogroup M11 (0.42%), haplogroup N(xN9, Y, A, F, B4, B5) (0.28%), and haplogroup N9(xN9a) (0.14%).42 Culture Main articles: Culture of Korea North Korea and South Korea share a common heritage, but the political division since 1945 has resulted in some divergence of modern culture. Language Main articles: Korean language The language of the Korean people is the Korean language, which uses Hangul as its main writing system with some Hanja. There are more than 78 million speakers of the Korean language worldwide.43 Korean diaspora Traditional Korean royal wedding ceremony Main article: Korean diaspora Large-scale emigration from Korea began as early as the mid-1860s, mainly into the Russian Far East and Northeast China or what was historically known as Manchuria; these populations would later grow to nearly three million Koreans in China and several hundred thousand Koryo-saram (ethnic Koreans in Central Asia and the former USSR).4445 During the Korea under Japanese rule of 1910–1945, Koreans were often recruited and or forced into labour service to work in mainland Japan, Karafuto Prefecture, and Manchukuo; the ones who chose to remain in Japan at the end of the war became known as Zainichi Koreans, while the roughly 40 thousand who were trapped in Karafuto after the Soviet invasion are typically referred to as Sakhalin Koreans.4647 Korean emigration to America was known to have begun as early as 1903, but the Korean American community did not grow to a significant size until after the passage of the Immigration and Nationality Act of 1965; as of 2010, excluding the undocumented and uncounted, roughly 1.7 million Koreans emigrants and people of Korean descent live in the United States according to the official figure by the US Census.48 A realistic figure is probably well over 2 million. The Greater Los Angeles Area and New York metropolitan area in the United States contain the largest populations of ethnic Koreans outside of Korea or China. Significant Korean populations are present in China, Japan, and Canada as well. There are also Korean communities in Latin American countries such as Argentina, Brazil, and Mexico. During the 1990s and 2000s, the number of Koreans in the Philippines and Koreans in Vietnam have also grown significantly.4950 Koreans in the United Kingdom now form Western Europe's largest Korean community, albeit still relatively small; Koreans in Germany used to outnumber those in the UK until the late 1990s. In Australia, Korean Australians comprise a modest minority. Koreans have migrated significantly since the 1960s. Now they form an integral part in society especially in Business, Education and Cultural areas. The Korean population in the United States is a small share of the US economy, but it has a disproportionately favorable impact. Korean Americans have a savings rate double that of the average American and also graduate from college at a rate double that of the average American, providing a highly skilled and educated addition to the U.S. workforce. According to the U.S. Census Bureau's Census 2000 data, mean household earnings for Koreans in the U.S. were $59,981, approximately 5.1% higher than the U.S. average of $56,604.51 References # Jump up^ Korean Peninsula (50.42 million + 25.3 million) + Korean diaspora (7–7.42 million) # Jump up^ # Jump up^ 2013 World Population Data Sheet Interactive World Map # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n o'' ''p q'' ''r s'' ''t u'' ''v w'' ''x y'' ''z aa ab ac ad ae af # Jump up^ MOFAT 2011, pp. 263–294; statistics for MOFAT's "Middle East Region" (중동지역), without Israel and Iran, plus Algeria that it classifies under "Africa Region" (아프리카지역) # Jump up^ Nationalencyklopedin "Världens 100 största språk 2007" The World's 100 Largest Languages in 2007 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ A History of Korea: From "Land of the Morning Calm" to States in Conflict - Jinwung Kim - Google Books # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Barnes 1993, p. 165. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Nelson 1993, p. 147. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' # '''Jump up^ Patricia Balaresque, Nicolas Poulet, Sylvain Cussat-Blanc, et al., "Y-chromosome descent clusters and male differential reproductive success: young lineage expansions dominate Asian pastoral nomadic populations." European Journal of Human Genetics advance online publication 14 January 2015; doi:10.1038/ejhg.2014.285 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Bo Wen, Hui Li, Daru Lu et al., "Genetic evidence supports demic diffusion of Han culture," Nature, Vol 431, 16 September 2004 # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ Xue, Yali et al 2006, Male demography in East Asia: a north-south contrast in human population expansion times # Jump up^ Shin, Dong Jik et al 2001, Y-Chromosome multiplexes and their potential for the DNA profiling of Koreans # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ www.investigativegenetics.com - Table # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' Qing-Peng Kong, Yong-Gang Yao, Mu Liu et al., "Mitochondrial DNA sequence polymorphisms of five ethnic populations from northern China," Hum Genet (2003) 113 : 391–405. doi:10.1007/s00439-003-1004-7 # '''Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ KoreanAmericanStory.org # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Category:Korea Category:Korean People Category:Korean Category:Asia Category:Ethnic Category:Seoul Category:Koryo-saram